


A Mutual Understanding

by Inkyrius



Category: Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Background Enoshima Junko, Double Drabble, F/M, Pre-Canon, Ultimate Despair (Dangan Ronpa)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-15
Updated: 2018-07-15
Packaged: 2019-06-09 04:56:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15259896
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Inkyrius/pseuds/Inkyrius
Summary: Nagito was the only member of Mikan’s former class that she could stand.





	A Mutual Understanding

**Author's Note:**

  * For [EvilMuffins](https://archiveofourown.org/users/EvilMuffins/gifts).



Nagito was the only member of Mikan’s former class that she could stand. Sure, they hated each other’s guts, but they both deserved to be hated anyway. And if Mikan couldn’t be with Her, being with Nagito was the next best thing.

Nagito was the only other person she’d met who understood utterly devoting yourself to an idea. The others from their class were so loud and annoying, talking about despair but never letting themselves feel it. They completely missed the point. Mikan had given her entire being to despair, drowned herself in it, and Nagito was the only one who could tell.

He had his flaws. He talked about hope annoyingly often, for instance. But unlike some people, Mikan didn’t demand perfection. Nagito was willing to stir up some despair for the sake of greater hope, and that meant he had the best ideas for crushing people’s spirits along with their bodies. Even his naivety was almost cute. Couldn’t he tell that despair would always win in the end? It couldn’t be any other way, not with Her pulling the strings.

She’d be there when he finally realized the truth. She was sure his despair would be absolutely glorious.


End file.
